Candy Hearts
by brittfiction
Summary: A collection of 5 one-shots featuring the various couples of the MDBC. Updated every Sunday. All credit to Heather Vogel Frederick except my ideas. COMPLETE.
1. Kissing in Concord

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **I finally found some time to write this one-shot, which features Megan and Simon. This collection is called Candy Hearts, and it's probably going to be ten or so one-shots.**

 **Next one-shot will be up on Sunday! It's going to be a Tristan and Cassidy one-shot.**

 ***Also, Trinity Rebel, in case you read this, I'm answering you questions on Tuesday's update. :)**

* * *

 **Megan**

Simon's eyes crinkle as he laughs and leans back into his chair, his strawberry ice cream completely finished.

I suck in a breath as he leans forward, close enough that I can see his eyes, speckled with gold and green flecks.

"You have ice cream on you nose," he says, chuckling as I hastily grab a napkin.

I can feel my face turning red as I wipe off the ice cream, but Simon just laughs.

"You're really cute, you know."

I smile and blush again, before muttering a tiny thanks. When I finally finish my ice cream, he grabs my hand, and we leave, entering the cold, crisp air of Concord.

Today is one of the few days we have the entire day to ourselves, because Simon isn't staying Concord for long, and the only times I go to England are for occasional Flashlite meetings or fashion shows.

Our hands swing between us as we stroll through Costa Park, the sound of birds and quiet murmuring echoing in the spring air.

"Oh, you lovebirds." An old woman smiles at us as we pass by, and I gasp as Simon twirls me around and presses a kiss to my lips.

The old woman giggles at us, strangely, but I'm too occupied to notice. "You two make me feel young again."

Simon leans down to whisper into my ear. "I'm going to miss you, Megan."

I sigh. "The next UK Flashlite show is in three months. We'll see each other then, hopefully."

Simon nods. "And winter break is in two months. We'll see each other then as well."

I turn to face him, my cheek pressed against his chest. I can hear his heartbeat thumping as I breathe, in and out, in and out.

We stand there, frozen in a moment of pure happiness and melancholy, my eyes fluttering closed.

The only sounds are birds chirping and the ripples of the creek nearby, and I lose myself as everything comes to a standstill.

Neither of us say anything for a long time, the swaying of our bodies matching the swaying in the wind, and we are dancing.

Dancing like young children who don't have a care in the world, who don't maintain long distance relationships and grades and college acceptances.

We dance like there is no evil in this world, and we dance like love exists and we know it.

The day comes to an end too soon, and when it is time for Simon to leave, I don't want to say goodbye.

"Soon," he promises, before getting into the car to the airport with his brother.

"Soon," I say, echoing his words as a tiny tear trails down my cheek.

Simon wipes the tear away, and kisses me one last time. "Bye Megan."

"Bye Simon."

Simon closes the car door, and the taxi speeds off in the distance.

Two months is all I have to wait.

* * *

 **Short, but sweet. Hope you guys liked that! Tristan/Cassidy's one-shot is going to be significantly longer, so be ready for that. Review if you liked it!**

 **Britt**


	2. Stargazing in Boston

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for not updating on here recently, but I'm back with this Trassidy one-shot for all you people that are sad about The 7th MDBC.**

 **Review Time:**

 **To Princess Ninja Wizard: Thank you so much! I ship Trassidy a lot too. :)**

 **To Trinity Rebel: Thanks for the awesome review!**

 **To SummersEve3317: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **To Lelebird7: I am definitely going to do some Jarcy one-shots after this one. Thanks for the review!**

 **To Guest: I know! I know! :)**

* * *

 **Cassidy**

"Oh my gosh, what is that monstrosity of a clothing item on your head?"

My face breaks out into unabashed laughter as I see my boyfriend's goofy baseball cap from Disneyland that I got him last year on a trip to California to visit Courtney.

He groans. "My hair was just really messed up today, this was my only option."

I just keep laughing as he takes off his cap and ruffles his hair, a slight frown on his face.

"You just look like," I pause for a minute, still giggling, "I don't know, you look like a troll doll!"

"Hey!" he protests, "You're dating this troll doll!"

I burst into hysterical laughter again, and Tristan frowns at me, but he's smiling again when I walk over and press a kiss to his cheek.

"Where are we going today, Mr. Troll Doll?" I laugh as Tristan grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.

"You'll see," he replies. He turns towards me and smirks. "Happy two year anniversary, Cassidy."

"Back at you," I say, a genuine smile forming on my face. "Come on, you won't give me one hint?"

"Nope," Tristan says, popping the p as he opens the car door for me.

I step inside, grumbling about keeping secrets from each other, but he only laughs and gets behind the wheel.

"It's going to be a thirty minute drive to where we're going," Tristan says, "So it'll be a little bit before we get there."

"What should I do?" I say dryly, "Sleep?"

I stretch my arms out and fake yawn, before snuggling onto my boyfriend's shoulder.

He doesn't complain, and pretty soon, I'm fast asleep.

I wake up a few times during our drive to the mystery location, and as I look out the window, I see lush greenery and quaint houses passing by.

We pass a few barns and meadows as well as countless memorial statues scattered on the sides of the road.

Suddenly, Tristan makes a turn onto an exit. I squint my eyes to read the sign, and I nearly squeal with delight as I read the sign.

"North End, Boston" The sign reads.

"We're going to North End?" I say, looking at Tristan excitedly.

"Yup," he says, smiling at me. "I got us a reservation at Lucia. They're a highly rated restaurant."

I smile, feeling happy for my thoughtful boyfriend.

"But," he says, interrupting my thoughts, "I thought we would explore the town a little bit before we have dinner."

"Yeah," I say, smiling. "I'd like that."

Tristan pulls into a parking lot once we get into North End, and stops the car.

We get out of the car, and Tristan grabs my hand as we begin to walk through the crisp air into the town.

"I thought we'd go to a couple of the historic sites around here," Tristan says, breaking the silence of the quiet park that we're walking through, "My dad recommended them to me."

"We totally should!" I say, "Isn't the house of Paul Revere here? We should see that."

A couple of hours later, we've visited the house of Paul Revere, The Freedom Trail, and the Harborwalk.

We romp around the town until the sun sets, constantly playing and laughing and acting like the rambunctious teenagers we used to be. I sit next to Tristan, my head leaning on his shoulder, as we sit on a park bench, contemplating life. And love. And happiness.

The blue-purple night sky comes too soon, but I'm happy as we head to Lucia.

...

Nighttime in the North End is really pretty. The trees are strung with fairy lights, and they make the darkness seem welcoming. Strange, I think, because for a person who used to be terrified of the dark, I'm doing a great job not feeling scared now.

Maybe it's the fact that I'm practically glowing from a whole day spent with my boyfriend. I don't know, that's just a thought.

Tristan opens the door to Lucia for me, then follows me into the small restaurant.

"Hello, welcome to Lucia!" A hostess shows us to our table, and a waitress comes to give us our menus.

"Our special today is the Sogliola, which is a filet of sole in Margherita Style, served with a salad and citrus vinaigrette. That is one of my personal favorites. And, would you like any drinks today?"

Tristan nods in my direction. "Cassidy?"

"No, I'm fine," I say. "Water is good."

"Just water for us, then. Thank you."

The waitress leaves to get us our drinks, and we scrutinize the menu. "I think I'll have the bracciolettine," I say. "And maybe, do you want to split the cozze?"

Tristan nods. "Mussels sounds good. I think I'll have the Lucia."

The waitress comes back over to take our order, and she smiles at us as she grabs our menus. "Young love is so refreshing," she says, and I laugh at her words.

I guess I'm in love with Tristan, as strange as that sounds. It's weird to think that anyone could really love someone else at age 18, but, I suppose after all we've been through, anything is possible.

Our night ends with kissing and laughter and walks through the downtown area of the North End, and really, it is more than anyone could ask for.

"You are an amazing girl, Cassidy Sloane," Tristan says as he kisses me underneath the stars in Boston.

"And you are an amazing guy, Tristan Berkeley."

We lay down on the grass, stargazing, looking at a future of dreams and hope and happiness, and it all couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

 **Hopefully that made up for The 7th MDBC, Trassidy shippers. :)**

 **If you liked this one-shot, feel free to leave a review! Also, if you would like to read more one-shots, I wrote a collection called Captured a while back, so check that out if you haven't!**

 **I'm going to try my hardest to get another one-shot up, possibly on Friday but definitely on Sunday. Thank you so much for reading,**

 **Britt**


	3. Fairytales

**Hello!**

 **This is the third one-shot of Candy Hearts, my forever happy series of couple one-shots. This particular one-shot is about Darcy and Jess (Yes, I take and listen to requests!), and I'm hoping I can write another one-shot for next weeks mystery Friday (if you're confused, check my profile). No guarantees though!**

 **Review Time:**

 **To splinterson77: Thank you for the awesome review!**

 **To Guest: Thank you! I might consider writing a Emma/Stewart one-shot in the future.**

 **To Lexee Style: Thank you so much!**

 **To Trinity Rebel: I'm glad! :)**

 **To Lelebird 7: Thank you so much!**

* * *

 **Jess**

"And Cinderella and the Prince lived happily ever after." Darcy closes the enormous book of fairy tales that is resting on his lap, and I giggle as he flops on the couch next to me, his hand intertwined with mine.

"Fairy tales, huh?" I say lightly, staring into Darcy's hazel eyes. "Since when have you liked fairy tales?"

He chuckles, and shrugs his shoulders, before leaning over to kiss me.

"Well, if you really want to know," Darcy says, sitting up on the couch, my head leaning on his shoulder. "My mom used to read them to Emma and me when we were kids." He pauses.

"I guess I never lost interest."

Smiling, I am calm as we idly chit-chat, me bursting into laughter every minutes, him smiling with a certain sense of calm at my animated expressions.

"Let me tell you another fairy tale," Darcy says suddenly.

I raise my eyebrows, but gesture for him to continue on anyway.

"This story is about a boy who loved a girl and wasn't sure if she loved him back," Darcy smiles at me and pulls me closer to him.

"He saw her nearly every day for years, and at first, she just seemed like a friend to him. But, something magical happened on the day of his sixteenth birthday."

Chuckling, Darcy runs his hand through my hair, and begins to speak again. "He found himself seeing her in a whole new light, and suddenly, he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world."

There's a silence, just for a second, while he thinks about what he's going to say next.

"It took him one year to build up the courage to try to tell her," Darcy says, laughing quietly. "And even then he still didn't know what to say."

"It wasn't until they happened to be walking together through an English garden that he finally got the courage to hold her hand," Darcy says, smiling at me.

"He held her hand like this." He grabs my hand and links our fingers.

"And for some unknown reason, she liked him back, and they had their first kiss ever in Britain."

There is quiet after he finishes his story, and I bury myself into his arms, closing my eyes.

We never get to choose exactly what happens to us in this world, no, we have to make our own experiences and seize our own moments.

And that is all that matters.

* * *

 **And there we go! That is a short but sweet Jarcy one-shot! I promise I'm going to write some longer ones, I just really liked this idea and thought I would post it instead. :)**

 **Review!**

 **Britt**


	4. Catching Up

**Hey guys!**

 **This is another Sunday one-shot, featuring Jess and Darcy. I might write a Stewart/Emma one-shot next, if anyone is interested. I definitely want to write a few more fluffy one-shots, but I also want to return to regular one-shots (maybe on a separate collection?)**

 **Anyway, if you like this, feel free to review!**

* * *

 **Jess**

It is nighttime, and the crickets are at full force outside, the sound carrying through the empty night.

Darcy and I are snuggled up on the couch together, my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. He's going away for college soon. I helped him back his bags a week ago and his room is now stripped of everything that reminds me of him.

"Dartmouth is going to be wonderful," I say, faking a smile that hides the tears hidden behind my eyes.

"It's not going to be wonderful when you're not there," Darcy teases, his arm wrapped securely around my shoulders.

We settle into comfortable silence again, and I close my eyes, hearing the beat of his heart again and again.

He mutters-mutters so low that I almost don't hear what's he's saying, but I do.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

Maybe he's said it before, maybe he'll say it again, but he leaves me dumbstruck, my eyes still closed to hide the panic written all over my face.

Darcy Hawthorne is really leaving, to a college full of smart, beautiful, college girls who will no doubt all want to date Dartmouth's new quarterback.

I can't help but feel insecure, and I really shouldn't, but it's hard.

He seems to sense what I'm thinking. I look into his gorgeous eyes, telling myself not to give anything away, but Darcy immediately catches on to my thoughts.

"Are you scared of the future?"

The question is open-ended, one that I can respond to any way I wish, yet I feel hot pricks behind my eyes as they well up with tears.

"Jess, we are going to be fine-"

"But what if we aren't?"

I blurt out my question, loudly, startling both myself and Darcy in the process.

I watch his eyebrows knit together, and I can tell he's beginning to sense the change of emotion in the room. We stay very, very quiet, me staring at my feet while he looks out the window.

Then suddenly he moves closer to me and lowers his head so I can hear him whisper.

"I want to make you a promise, Jess. It's one I think you deserve from me."

"What?" I whisper back, my voice fragile as if it's made of glass. Come to think of it, my heart is feeling the same way right now.

Darcy looks me square in the eye. "I promise I won't break your heart, Jess. I promise to come to Concord every weekend to visit you, and when you go off to college I'll come to your dorm every weekend as well."

I nod, but I remain quiet and calm as I mull over his words. Maybe things will turn out for the better.

... _4 months later ..._

"How has Dartmouth been lately?"

Darcy and I are sitting in front of a coffees shop in Boston, a cute, cozy reading nook type of hole in the wall coffee shop.

We've managed to see each other a lot over the past few months, which has been surprising, considering my college applications are nearly due, and my schoolwork has been getting progressively harder.

"It's been different," Darcy says, smiling at me. "College is a lot busier, and I've met a lot of new people from all over the world. I'd like to take you to Dartmouth to meet some of my friends some time."

"I'd like that," I say, smiling.

Our day ends too soon, and it seems like only minutes pass by before Darcy drives me back to Concord, the heavy rain knocking on the windshield harder and harder as we drive.

"Bye Darcy," I say as I get out of the car.

"Bye Jess."

Darcy watches me walk up to my front door, then waves and drives away into the cloudy, Concord fog.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that one-shot! It was supposed to be part 2 to the previous Dess one-shot, so hopefully it did them justice.**

 **Review!**

 **Britt**


	5. Stewart!

**Hey guys!**

 **The Stemma one-shot is here! Also, this is a throwback to P &P, so Emma is 16 and Stewart is 17/18 (I'm not exactly sure). Sorry for not uploading sooner, I wasn't home at all on Sunday, but the one-shot is here now!**

 **To Lexee Style: Here you go and enjoy!**

 **To Trinity Rebel: Thanks so much! Also, that would be hilarious!**

 **To PrincessNinjaWizard: YOU'RE AWESOME AND NICE AND COOL TOO.**

 **To splinterson77: Thanks for the awesome review!**

 **To Guest: Noooo! I really want to read it though!**

* * *

 **Emma**

The day we come back from England is long and boring, because as soon as the girls were done welcoming us home they all had to rush off to their respective activities for that day.

That left me to sit around at home, because even Darcy was going out with a couple of his friends.

He'd invited me to tag along, but I had declined. I wasn't interested in hanging out with a bunch of football players anyway.

England wasn't that perfect either, but at least we had some days of relative sunshine during our stay in Bath.

Concord never had sunshine, especially since it was winter now, and the drab, grey loneliness of it all makes me feel morose.

I probably should be excited to be back home, but for once I miss the quaint, ivy covered house that marked one of the most fulfilling experiences of my life.

It seems all surreal, coming back to a world of the MDBC, and the newspaper, and even to the homey pink kitchen where I've spent years baking cookies in.

I am jolted out of my daydream when I hear a knock on the door. Grumbling, I walk out of my room, assuming it's Darcy.

Flinging the door open, my jaw drops as I see who's standing there.

"Stewart?"

"The one and only," he says, grinning at me. He bashfully hands me a bouquet of flowers, and gestures towards my living room. "May I come in?"

I blush as I realize I've been blocking his way, and step aside to let him walk in. Following him, we go into the living room and sit on the couch.

Sighing, I close my eyes and lean my head on Stewart's shoulder.

"Are you happy to be home?"

The question lingers in the air, and I mull over it for a moment. Am I happy to be back?

"Emma?" Stewart prods, his gray eyes studying my features for a millisecond.

"Yeah," I say lightly, smiling back at him. "Of course I'm happy to be back."

"Tell me about England," he says.

"Well, I met a lot of people there. My super sweet neighbor Lucy Woodhouse, who went to Knightley-Martin with me. She was the first person to show me around the city."

Pausing, I smile fondly as the memories come back. "Oh! And on the first day of school, we went on a double-decker bus! How cool is that!"

Stewart nods appreciatively. "How British of you."

"And," I say, continuing to remember, "There was Rupert Loomis, Tristan and Simon, and...Annabelle."

My face scrunches up as I think about Annabelle.

"And, my book got published by Rupert's grandmother, which was pretty cool," I say, smiling at the memory.

"Your book sure was a hit," Stewart says, "You know, sometimes I get jealous of all these crazy adventures that you get to have."

"Really?" I say, cocking my head. "I wouldn't have pegged you as someone who wanted to wander around like some sort of nomad."

"Ok, not a nomad exactly," Stewart says, "But I know my mom would never let us just move to another country for a whole year."

Stewart imitates his mother's voice and I try not to laugh. "Imagine the Concord Board of Trustees without me? They would get on dreadfully if we were to move to England, Stewart dear."

Laughing, I swat his shoulder, failing to keep a stern face.

"Stewart!"

"Come one, you know it's true."

I giggle, and Stewart relaxes as we scoot in closer. The crickets sing tiny symphonies as it gets dark, and everything couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

 **The feels! Tomorrow's update on The 7th MDBC will be arriving! Review if you liked this one-shot!**


End file.
